Scooby Doo: Gayness Abounds
by AsSRape69
Summary: The gang finds themselves in another one of their classic Scooby Doo mysteries ;)


It was just like any other day for the gang as they drove down the road in their gay Mystery Machine. In the front of the van Daphne and Velma conversed with Freddy, squirting their various pheromones all over him. Deeply disturbing and sexual thoughts went through their minds as Daphne fantasized about gagging him with his gay ascot and raping him. Velma thought about pegging him with a gigantic black dildo. Thicc.

In the back of the van Shaggy and Nutgobbling Sackmonster were baked out of their goddamn minds, eating whatever the fuck wasn't attached to the gay van. Running out of food, intense mooncheez set in for the gay two. "Oh no Nutgobbling Sackmonster, like, it looks like we're out of food." Said Shaggy as he turned over an empty box of Cheez Nips.

"Roh Nooo-oo-o!" Said Nutgobbling Sackmonster.

Nutgobbling Sackmonster's scream was interrupted by the sputter of the van, which was dying of aids. Freddy pulled over to the side of the gay road and stopped the van. Saying its last breaths, the gay van died in agony, "Mein gott! Mein gay life is gone kaput! Sieg heil mein furher!" and then the van died.

"Well gang it looks like we're stuck here for now. I called AAA and they're on their way. Let's just hang out in that gay castle over there for now." And as he said that a gay bolt of lightning struck in the background, illuminating the castle and the road to it. They traveled the road and made their way to the castle.

"We should be safe from the rain in here gang. Let's split up."

"Wait, Fred, like why?" asked Shaggy.

"No time gang, the ghosts might already be upon us!"

"Roasts?! Rut Roh!" Said Nutgobbling Sackmonster as he cowered behind Velma.

Velma turned to him and asked, "Would you do it for a Sackmonster Snack?"

"Uh-uh!" Protested Nutgobbling Sackmonster

"How about TWO Sackmonster Snacks?" Asked Daphne.

"Hmmm… Rokay!" And Sackmonster gobbled the nut shaped dog biscuits midair.

A gay laugh track played.

"Alright gang," continued Freddy, "Velma and Daphne, you go to the left side of the castle and Nutgobbling Sackmonster and Shaggy and I will take the right."

"Wait a minute Fred! Don't we normally go with you?" Asked Daphne somewhat jealous of Shaggy and Sackmonster.

"I thought we'd mix it up a little this time."

…

Velma and Daphne we're both quite angry having to travel the left side of the castle alone. Mainly because they were both uber slooty and wanted Fred's blonde pubed dick.

"I can't believe Fred made is walk around this gay castle all by ourselves." Said Daphne

"Indeed, it's quite homosexual." said Velma, "I just hope that we don't run into the ghost that probably exists." And the two ventured into the gay corridor.

…

"Like Fred, where are we going? Like if there's a ghost, why would we split up?"

"Because Shaggy," said Freddy "We need to be alone."

"Rhut? Arone?"

"But Fred, Like-"

"Shhh Shaggy" said Freddy as he sensually and gayly pressed his finger to Shaggy's lips. He started to unbutton his gay shirt. "You'll catch on here quick."

"Fred what are you…"

Freddy engaged Shaggy in a passionate liplock, kissing him gayly. He stopped the kiss to explain. "It's all apart of the trap to catch the ghost. It's a gay ghost, so we need to lure him out with a gay sex orgy. I had to split us up so the girls wouldn't see. Let's go into this bedroom here."

"Oh that all makes sense Fred. LIke I was afraid you were some kind of fag."

"Reah! Rome rind of rag!" Chimed Nutgobbling Sackmonster.

So they all had gay sex. Freddy indeed had blonde pubes and Shaggy took the gay dick. Nutgobbling Sackmonster had a whole different kind of Sackmonster Snack that night. A gayer kind.

"Like Fred, when's this ghost gonna show up?"

"Oh uh… he'll be here soon don't worry!"

"Rokay!" And they continued the gay bj triangle they had made.

Sackmonster looked out the gay window

"Roast!" he said, "Raggy! Roast! Ro-o-oast!

But when Shaggy turned there was no gay ghost. "Sackmonster go back to sucking my dick, like there's no ghost. We need to lure him out so like, keep on gay sucking."

The incident occurred a few more times until in a moment of comedic irony, Shaggy did indeed see the ghost.  
"Like ZOINKS Nutgobbling Sackmonster! There's like, two ghosts there!"

They ran through a series of curiously connected doors and eventually trapped the gay ghosts on accident.

"Like alright let's see who you two are!" Said Shaggy. Unveiling the two, he discovered it was Velma and Daphne.

"Like hold on a minute man, either in too high or like something's wrong here!"

"Ugh, you caught us." Said Velma

"We we're going to rape Freddy." Said Daphne.

"Yeah, we thought dressing up like gay ghosts would scare of Sackmonster and Shaggy and also hide our identities from Freddy when we raped him." Said Velma

"Like but that means there was no gay ghost to begin with! So Fred, you're just a faggot!"

"Reah! A Raggot!" Said Nutgobbling Sackmonster

"Looks like you caught me, and I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling sluts!"

They burned Freddy at the stake for being a gay.

Nutgobbling Sackmonster was then later found chewing on his "bone."

"Sackmonster!" Scolded Velma.

"Re-hehehe! Gobble Gobble Gooooooo!"

THE END

 _Nutgobbling Sackmonster, Where are you_

 _We've got some work to do now_

 _Nutgobbling Sackmonster, Where are you_

 _We need some help from you now_

 _Come on, Sackmonster, I see you_

 _pretending you've got a sliver_

 _But you're not fooling me, cause I can see_

 _the way you shake and shiver_

 _You know we've got a mystery to solve so Sackmonster_

 _be ready for your act_

 _Don't hold back!_

 _And Sackmonster if you come through you're gonna have_

 _yourself a_

 _Sackmonster Snack!_

 _That's a fact!_

 _Nutgobbling Sackmonster, here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willing_

 _If we can count on you Sackmonster_

 _I know we'll catch that villain_


End file.
